Raindrop
by mklina
Summary: Raindrops are like a teardrop.When emotions are bundled up, tears fall.When cloud has too much water vapor,rain has to fall.To her, raindrop was a comfort to her yearning heart.Will he come to rescue with umbrella? Dedicated to Icegirljenni and Pammazola


Raindrop

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters

A/N: This is new story I wrote. This is one-shot. Inspired by Chopin's raindrops and rainy days. I always wanted to write about rainy weather. And also trying out my new laptop for typing~ Hope you enjoy this story. Btw… you will see E.C.G. that's how Chopin's raindrop starts out. Just for those who are wondering :) I will dedicate this story to Icegirljenni and Pammazola, who are amazing writers that I love and I want to thank you two for being great support!

"_**Meet me in the pouring rain  
>Kiss me on the sidewalk<br>Take away the pain" ~Taylor Swift: "Sparks Fly"~ **_

_**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**__** Boy I **__**hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea I keep you with me in my heart**_ _**~Jason Mraz: "Lucky"~**_

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

_**Raindrops are like a teardrop. When emotions are bundled up, tears fall. When cloud has too much water vapor, rain has to fall. To her, raindrop was a comfort to her yearning heart.**_

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

_**Rin**_

When I heard showers of pebbles against the window, I heard whispers of, "It's raining!" "Do you have an umbrella?" from my disturbed classmates. Taking my eyes off of chalkboard, where my teacher was writing some math problems that I didn't pay attention to, I looked left to see outside of the window. Indeed it was raining. Instantly I thought of how cold and gloomy the rains were, painting sky with black, gray, and dark blue. I used to love Rain when… he was here with me… Waking up from the thought, I groaned. I did not bring my umbrella with me. Hoping that the rain would stop when the class was finished, I leaned my head against cold desk, my arm acting as a pillow. In this position, I continued to stare at outside, my brown, bored eyes following the trails of transparent-pearl like raindrops on the window, and then I gently rose, bending my left arm, and placed my head on my left hand for support. Then, I hummed Chopin's Raindrop Prelude. Instead of hearing my teacher's teachings, I could only hear tempestuous sound of the wind, making whooshing sounds to my ears, and sounds of raindrops hitting my window, like showers of pebbles against the windows were beat to my humming. Sound of rain and my humming was luring me in to sleep. My eyelids felt heavy. And slowly, I closed my eyes. Maybe it was a dream, but that moment before I fall in to sleep, I swore I heard… "I love you… Rin." The voice whispered to my ears like as if it was a secret. After that I only heard whooshing sounds of the wind and the rain.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

"Rinngggggg" "Class, your project is due on Monday. Have a nice weekend!" Sound of the bell indicating the end of the class, woke me up. Still drowsy, I turned my head to the window to see rain still pouring cats and dogs. I sighed. While I was packing my books and pencils, I stopped to at the find a small paper. It must have fallen out of my pencil pouch, I thought. I flipped the paper to find my best friend and I. Of course, I was smiling. But, he was not. He didn't really smile. But from his softened topaz eyes, I always felt as if his eyes were smiling at me. How I missed him. I smiled sadly then stood up and left the class. Deciding to stay until the rain stops, I walked down the now empty hallway without much thought. If he was here, we would fill this empty hallway with laughter instead of this nature's sorrowful cries. Why do they feel so sorrowful? It just seemed like they knew exactly how I feel… Like a soulless doll, I walked and walked, and only stopped when I was at the end of the hallway. Again, without a thought, I turned and entered the nearest room. The room was dark, and I could hear sounds of rain against the windows. I turned on the light to find black grand piano, music stands, scattered music sheets, brown, maple wood finished cello against the wall, and a white violin, mikazuki-san, on one of the seats. Immediately I knew this was the music room that our school orchestra performs. I walked to the grand piano slowly. I sat down on chair, gently, but hesitated and opened the piano. There greeted fine piece of white and black wooden keys. I lightly placed my fingers on the keys, and slide them. Feel of cold keys under my hands felt strange. It has been a year already. Last time I was sitting like this was when _he _was here. I slowly pressed piano keys to start beautiful melody of Chopin's Raindrop Prelude, the song that he and I enjoyed so much. E. C. G …

_They were in the music room…_

"_Oh Sesshomaru! I love that song!" exclaimed Rin as Sesshomaru played Chopin's Raindrop Prelude on his phone, _

"_Hn. Is that so?" replied her best friend. _

"_Hey, Sesshomaru… Is that a new iPhone?" Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and replied with sarcasm, _

"_No. I live in 100 B.C. and I am using something called istone." Rin stared at him in shock and squealed, _

"_Did you just make a joke? Oh my gosh! Sesshy bear made a joke!" Sesshomaru frowned and said, _

"_Hn. I am not a Sesshy bear." At this, Rin ignored him and giggled and said_

"_I love you, Sesshy bear,"_

"_Hn."_

_Drop. Drop. Drop. Splash. Splash. _

"_Is it raining?" exclaimed Rin._

"_It seems so." said Sesshomaru shrugging his shoulders._

"_Let's go inside, Sessh" suggested Rin._

"_Hn." Replied Sesshomaru._

"_Where are we going, Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, as she looked around the hallway._

"_Music Room. I left my violin." Replied Sesshomaru, walking ahead of her._

"_Oh, Mikazuki-san?" _

"_Hn." They walked to the end of the hallway. There Sesshomaru stopped, and entered the last room. _

_They could hear faint beat of rain against the window. _

"_It's not raining much, Sesshy bear!" commented Rin, as she stood by the window and grazed down. _

_Sesshomaru didn't reply but, walked to the violin, Mikazuki –san, which he named. And then he started beautiful melody:_

_Chopin's Raindrop._

_At this, Rin smiled against the window, and ran her fingers along the cool surface of the window, tracing over the fall of the raindrops, then jumped on the piano and joined him. Gentle beat of raindrop as rhythm and beat to their serene music._

Rin felt tears coming down from her eyes. Her heart ached for him. Where was he? When she needed him so much… Her fragile heart ached for him… Sesshomaru… please come back to me… She missed his comforting presence. Forte. Her sadness dropped on white surface of the keys, and nature cried more sorrowfully, as if they knew… She continued playing piano. Silent room was filled with sorrow of the girl and the nature. As she played the piano, she glanced at the window and whispered, "_Why are you crying…"_ Suddenly, she heard violin join in. The only person who actually plays Raindrop Prelude on violin was… Sesshomaru. She immediately turned her head when this realization sank in, then there she saw… Sesshomaru playing mikazuki-san. Not wanting to ruin beautiful music, they continued on. Piano… Forte… Piano. Like the tempo of her emotion. Calm, chaos, then calm again… He was back. That fact alone made her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Rin." Called Sesshomaru, as they finished the piece. Rin sniffed, ran and jumped in to his arms. He wrapped his arm around her, and closed his eyes. How he missed her.

"Oh, how much I missed you! How are you here? What happened?" she bombed him with bunch of questions.

"Rin. Why were you crying?" asked Sesshomaru, trying to change the subject.

"… I know you, Sesshomaru. Don't change the subject. You're avoiding my question." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"Hn. How about you? Have you mastered art of circumlocution? You are avoiding my question also." pointed Sesshomaru.

"I asked you first, Sesshomaru. How are you here?" questioned Rin, once again.

"… Rin," sighed Sesshomaru. "I… missed you. Father might have told me to marry Kagura, but… I am willing to go against his will." Rin cringed. How she wanted to tell him "Don't go." "Stay with me" or "I cried because I miss you so much" but that would be just a selfish thought. She couldn't break his family. Not after hers is already broken off, she can't manage to see him without a family, going through same pain that she faced; agony and despair. So, she lied. It broke her heart to say it.

"Oh Sesshomaru… Go back to… her. Don't go against your father. I'm sure you will begin to like her when you two stay with…" She felt a slight whisper and something wet drop on her head. Something like… raindrop. But they were inside the building… Then, it can't be. She raised her head to find Sesshomaru with sadness falling down from his beautiful face. She never saw him like this. He was always reserved. He never really allowed his feelings to escape him. Then… why? Why are your eyes filled with despair, rejection, and loneliness?

Sesshomaru decided that he will control his emotions, so he let go of Rin, and stormed out of the room. Rin froze in shock. How… cruel was she? As his best friend, she didn't support him… but, if she did support him… what happens to his family? And she swore she heard "You… lie."

After couple minutes, Rin made up her mind. She ran after Sesshomaru.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

She ran outside the building, where sky was still pouring buckets. As she looked around, she did not see Sesshomaru. Only seeing old trees, school building, and gate soaked with rain, Rin panicked. _Did he leave already? He can't leave when everything is… uncertain. _Raindrops fall on her head, soaking her wet. Once again, her emotions ruptured and she screamed, "SESSHOMARU!"

_**Sesshomaru**_

He was emptying his mind. _Why did I act that way? _He was confused for his actions were inexplicable. But, when she said go back to his fiancé-to-be, he was… disappointed and felt rejection. He wanted to believe that she was lying. What a selfish thought he had. His choices will only put Rin in to danger. Kagura, she was the definition of the jealousy. She had threatened Rin before to leave Sesshomaru because he was hers. So, what kind of answer he expected from her? He didn't know. He was in deep thought, and then he saw her… Rin. His adorable, fragile, small… friend. No doubt she was looking for him. He ignored her. He leaned against the tree, lifted his head to sky, pouring rain soaking his white buttoned shirt, black trouser, his silky, exotic silver hair, and his statue like angelic face. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the cold drops of rain. _Rin… Maybe it's better for us to go our separate ways. I want you safe, and I will not allow any harm done to you. _On his right hand was Rin's umbrella. Sesshomaru sighed as he remembered.

_He came to Rin's house earlier to see her, but she was not there. As he was about to leave, he saw Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kagome, walking with umbrella in her hand. She greeted him when she saw him. _

"_Hey, Sesshomaru!" Greeted Kagome._

"_Kagome." Greeted Sesshomaru._

"_You came to see Rin? I think she's at school." Smiled Kagome._

"_Why did she not come home with you?" asked Sesshomaru his eyes filled with curiosity._

"_Um… I don't know, I didn't see her. But I am kind of worried, since she did not bring her umbrella with her…" replied Kagome avoiding is intense gaze._

"_Hn."_

So he took her umbrella with him.

He will have to see her to hand her umbrella and to say good-bye. Forever. Suddenly, he heard "SESSHOMARU!" someone screaming his name. Rin. Sesshomaru sighed, opened her umbrella, and walked out of his hiding spot.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Then she saw him… walking out from his hiding spot, trees. On his right hand was her umbrella. He looked at her with sad eyes. _Why are your eyes so sad, Sesshomaru?_ He walked towards her, and then handed her white umbrella with black polka dots. Rin blushed. She could see his well sculpted chest through his soaked white shirt. He looked in to her eyes for a while, and gently bent his face and kissed her on the forehead softly. Rin closed her eyes, feeling his feather-light soft lips on her forehead. Her blush was as red as tomatoes. Sesshomaru then whispered "good-bye, love" on her forehead, rose, turned around and started walking in to the rain. Rin stood frozen, shaking and trembling. She was grabbing her umbrella with so much pressure that her knuckles were pale. He was confusing her so much. Does he love her? Where is he going? Is he leaving me forever? Rin couldn't stop herself. Yes. She was selfish. At this point, she didn't care. She was angry at him for confusing her. She wanted his attention, and was afraid of the agony and yearning she would face when he leaves her. Only, this time it is forever. In order for her to survive, it didn't matter if she was selfish. So, Rin ran, until she was in front of him. His footsteps came to halt, his eyes wide. Rin stopped and hesitated, before she tossed the umbrella in to the air, thrusting her body against him, and pressing her lips to his soft ones. It was flawless. They wished this lasted forever. She slowly, wrapped her arm around his neck, as she felt his hands wrapping around her waist. She could smell his masculine scent that reminded her of forest after the rain. They could hear their heavy breathing and beating heart. He could feel her soft, trembling lips beneath his. More importantly, they could feel each other's love, despair, and sorrow. He broke the kiss, to lean his forehead against hers. They both breathed deeply. Then he whispered looking in to her soft, love filled eyes,

"…I love you." As the words came out of his lips, she felt a drop of tear falling down from her eyes. She smiled and said,

"This will be the last raindrop of my heart." At this he gently smiled and said,

"I will guarantee it." Wrapped around in each other's arms, they looked at the sky to see sun shining among the sky.

"A rainbow!" she indicated as she pointed at the enchanting sight of beautifully arranged prism of colors.

"Indeed." He commented.

"Um… Sesshomaru, by the way…" started Rin.

"If you are going to talk about how we are going to deal with my father then it is unnecessary." Stopped Sesshomaru.

"Um actually, I was asking you if you saw my umbrella… But, oh shit. Your father. Crap! It seems like we will have another raindrop soon. You will come with umbrella again won't you?" Sesshomaru sneezed and said,

"Just don't let it drop on my head, I am catching a cold."

A/N: Hope you liked this story! : ) All reviews are appreciated! And I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this story. Sorry I was not good with displaying character's emotions. But, hopefully you will understand. Love you all and have a great day!

~Icegirljenni and Pammazola you two are my inspirations. I really want to thank you for your reviews and tips as I write this story. So, I will dedicate this story to you two! : )

Love,

Mklina


End file.
